ShadAmy: Beach Day
by RallyTheFox24
Summary: Amy goes to the beach to find Shadow there, she decides to have fun with him. My first ShadAmy story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first ShadAmy fanfic, I'm not sure how good this'll be soooo, but I first made this story because I got bored during class and started writing. At the end of the period I wrote on two pages front and back. I'm impressed lD**

**But I'm still new to this entire fanfiction stuff, so lets just see how this'll go.**

* * *

_- Crystal Cove/10:45 am -_

_- Amy's P.O.V -_

I walk down the side-walk looking at the sea, taking a deep breath of the salty air. I look around to find a seat, I find one with a familiar someone sitting on it. I smile as I walk over to them.

"Hello, Shadow."

He lifted his head and opened his eyes, he took a good look at me then softly grunted and looked away at the sea.

"Hello Rose."

"Can I sit next to you?"

I pointed at the space next to him, he softly said 'What-ever' so I sat next to him. I glanced at Shadow to find his eyes closed and head bowed once more. I move my gaze to the sky.

"Nice weather today."

"..."

No response, I sigh softly and close my eyes. I keep them closed for a bit before I realized Shadow said something.

"Sorry, what was that? I wasn't listening."

"Shouldn't you be chasing Faker instead of being here with me?"

"You know, I don't always spend my time chasing Sonic, besides, today is a beautiful day today."

And it really was a beautiful day, sunny and there was a nice breeze. I perfect summer day to spend at the beach.

"Tsk, what-ever.."

"Did you every try to go in the water?"

"...What?"

"You know, the water," I pointed at the sea, "did you ever go in?"

"No, I don't get whats so good about splashing around in filthy water."

I puffed my cheeks, Shadow was a person who didn't like to have fun. I got up and dusted off the bottom of my dress. Then I turned to Shadow, I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the seat.

"What in Chaos are you doing?"

I smile. "Lets go in the water!"


	2. Chapter 2

_- Shadow's P.O.V -_

Rose was dragging me towards the water. I try no attempt to stop her, knowing she'll keep on trying until she gets what she wants. She stopped waling and kicked off her sandals, then she turned to me and pointed at my shoes.

"Take them off."

"No"

"Oh come on Shadow..."

She gave me her dog face, I sighed and took off my shoes. Rose smiled and pulled me near the water. A small wave came in and washed over our feet. I shivered on how cold the water was, Rose did too, but was giggling. She let go of my hand and went closer to the water, holding up her dress, letting the water hit her legs. Rose gestured me to come closer, hesitantly, I went closer, the water was _still_ cold.

"How's the water?" Rose smiled.

"It's _cold_."

She laughed and splashed water on me.

"I know."

I glared at her while she had a small laughing fit. I went back to the sand with Rose following behind. I look over to her, noticing she just took off her dress to reveal she was wearing a swim suit.

"Your not seriously going to go in the water..."

She looked over to me and smiled.

"The water may be cold now, but after a bit it gets warm!"

I looked at her smiling face, there was something about that smile of hers that seemed so reassuring. She took my hands into hers, leading us back to the water. I shivered when we reached the water, she laughed.

"Let's go under the water so it won't be cold."

"You're _insane_."

"I know I am."

She smiled again, holding my hands tighter this time.

"On my three."

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

_Splash_


	3. Chapter 3

_- Still in Shadow's P.O.V -_

The water was _freezing_, I open my eyes and see Rose under the water with me. Starting to feel my lungs burn after a bit, I resurface and so does she. We took a few deep breaths and I looked up at Amy, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Still cold Shadster?"

"No..and don't call me that." I glared at her.

"Shad's?"

"No"

"Faker?"

"No-hey wait a second."

She laughed at my late reaction, I just continued to glare at her. But I soon stopped since there really was no reason to be mad at her.

"Do you know how to swim?" Rose asked

"I can float."

"Good enough"

I gave her a questioning look.

"What do you mean by that?"

She grinned, "Now I wouldn't want _The Ultimate Life Form _to go die on me from drowning."

I glared at her.

"Haha, very funny."

I sighed. I knew there was nothing fun to do in the water, all we're doing is standing in the water. I turned around and was about to walk back to shore, until I got splashed with water by Rose. I turned and glared at her,she was having a giggling fit, I took the chance to splash her back. She stopped giggling and looked at me with shock. But soon that shock went away and a smirk appeared on her face.

"So,_ that's _how you wanna play?"

She splashed my face with water. But this time she splashed with a lot of force, so I ended up landing in the water. Standing up and looking at her I smirked.

"Let the splash wars begin."


	4. Chapter 4

_- Crystal Cove - Beach Shack / 12:15 Pm -_

_- Amy's P.O.V -_

After we finished our little splash wars, we went to the beach shack to get a drink. We really had nothing to talk about, so there was a silence. I stir my drink with my straw. I look up at Shadow. He was staring out the window and spacing out as usual. I softly sighed, making sure he didn't hear. I looked around, there wasn't many people, but there were a few couples. I looked down and blushed a bit, what if someone looked at us and thought Shadow and I were a couple. I shook my head, no of course not, couples would be holding hands from across the table, or cuddling with each other. I looked at Shadow again, his hand was on the table, I could reach out and-

"You alright Rose?"

I looked up at Shadow, I was a bit confused on why he said that...

"I'm fine, why?"

He pointed at me, "Your face is red."

I blink. With realization hitting me I blush even more.

"OH-uh he he well"

I stutter, unsure of how I should explain why I'm blushing. Looking down on the ground, panicking, I just blurted something out.

"I-I'm just thinking of my c-crush is all"

I mentally slap myself in the dead for that. What a terrible excuse that was. Honestly, I would've done better if it wasn't Shadow I was talking to.

"Thinking about Sonic-"

I snap my head up at him, "It's not Sonic!"

I look down in my lap in embarrassment, too afraid to look at Shadow. I could tell he was shocked at my outburst, but I wasn't sure on how shocked he was.I started to play with my thumbs, heart racing. I glance up at Shadow, he was looking at me, I quickly look down again.

"Rose, who are you thinking about?"

I flinch at that question. What in the world was i suppose to say?

"Um...it's..really none of your business.."

"Well, since you blurted out that you were thinking about someone you like, I think I have every right to know."

I gulped, "O-Okay...he's someone you know.."

"I don't want hints about this dude you have a crush on."

"Well to bad! I don't have to tell you anyways."

I couldn't be falling for Shadow, no, nope, never, zero. I will not fall for Shadow, even if he does have a soft side. I sighed and stared at him, he stared back. We had a staring contest until our check came. Shadow took the check before I could even touch it.

"I'm paying"

"No you're not, I a-"

"Do not start with me rose."

I glared at him, got up and walked out. I stood for a bit and Shadow came out.

"What now?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know, I'm thinking of going home.."

Silence. I looked at Shadow, he was looking at something that wasn't in my range of sight. I wonder if I could spend more time with him.. I sigh, an I turn to him.

"Well, I'm going to go home now. I'm glad I was able to spend time with you today. Bye."

I walk past Shadow, but only after I took a few steps, he grabbed my hand and pulled me back, Then he spoke.

"I heard there was supposed to be a beautiful sunset...want to met up back here later..?"

He wasn't looking at me, but that didn't matter much to me because he probably didn't have any expression on his face as usual. I thought about it for a few seconds, although it was a bit weird he was asking me to go and watch a sunset with me, it actually sounded nice.

"Sure, why not."

He let go of my hand, "Alright, meet me back here at 6:20, alright?"

"Okay."

With that, I started to walk back home, having an extra skip in my step and a smile and blush on my face.

* * *

**This one was a bit longer-ish? I ran out of papers I wrote on so I had write more. I ended up writing a bit more than I wanted. Not sure if this is any good...Sorry if they seem out of character... But I hope you people like it c:**


End file.
